mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Cybriann
Cybriann is a character created by ThePermian99 and the main antagonist of The War in New Zealol . Early Life Cybriann (original name unknown) started out as a soldier of the New ZeaLOL military and fought off-screen in several wars. Unfortunately, he was hit by a tank in a recent war (that war was revealed to be the War in the Republic of My). He lost both his arms, most of his face, and a leg. His shattered body was sent to ThePermian Towers labs, and there his body was reconstructed and genetically-modified with an implant in his brain. He was now part man (TTS voice), and part machine. However, after the end of the process, the implant corrupted his entire human brain and he betrayed ThePermian99. He escaped by stealing his newly constructed shuttle. Cybriann next initiated a conflict to stop Project Colossus in late 2011, only to be betrayed by Radar Overseer Clark, leaving him injured. However, he was enhanced to the point where he was able to upgrade himself. As a result, nearly two months later, he cooperated with the Soviet Lulz Brigade and their ally, the Soviet VietLulz Brigade during the war in the Vietlolese Islands. However, he vanished again, not to be seen for the next five months after. United Antagonists League Cybriann built an army with the Supreme AI and conquered many worlds, however, the deaths of his allies forced him down to Sucky Cyborgs and Nazi Housekeepers. He eventually found new allies in The War in New ZeaLOL. The War in New ZeaLOL After those two years passed, in 2011, Cybriann returned to Earth 2 and threatened the population of New ZeaLOL into submission. He stated that he had returned for revenge against Microsoft Sam for the genocidal attack on the Nazi Housekeepers and that all of Earth 2 would have to pay the price for Sams actions unless he surrendered to him, Sam declined the offer and Cybriann killed Mohawk Overseer Ryan in the process. Cybriann was killed in a firefight with Microsoft Sam at the end of the war. The War in New ZeaLOL (Reboot) Cybriann appears as a secondary villain in the reboot, doing the Rampant AI's dirty work. He was also recoloured and is now teal with green eyes. Still the leader of the United Antagonists League, Cybriann is notably more inhumane in the reboot, having shot a child knowing that Sam couldn't stop him. The intro of the reboot features the green Cybriann as seen in the classic series. Weaponry Cybriann's most notable weapon is the pulse cannon on his right arm. The cannon fires 6 plasma projectiles in a shotgun-like fashion with better range and accuracy. Cybriann also has a claw on his left arm that can slice through most heavy metals. He has green bulbs on is shoulders that fire concentrated energy for close combat but become ineffective at long ranged attacks. Cybriann also has a double barrel Machine gun and a tripple barrel pistol with a similar design. Both of which fire super heated plasma with an alt fire. The machine gun's alt fire shoots a super heated mining laser that can melt through every substance known to man. The pistol's alt fire launches an EMP that can temporally disable most technology and vehicles. Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Class-1C Weaponry Category:Class-4 AI Category:Deceased characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Speakonia Category:Superweapons Category:Rose from the dead Category:Robots Category:Traitors Category:Weapons